icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IParty With Victorious
iParty With VictoriousTitle in pic is the 11th-13th episode of Season Four, and 81st-83rd overall. It is the show's second three-part movie after iGo to Japan. It includes various guest stars from Victorious including Victoria Justice as Tori Vega, Leon Thomas III as André Harris, Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro, Elizabeth "Liz" Gillies as Jade West, Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine, Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver, Daniella Monet as Trina Vega and Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz. Kenan Thompson stars as himself in this episode and Cameron Stewart as Steven Carson. The episode drew 7.316 million viewers, making it the highest rated television program for the week. It also took the #1 spot, ranking as the number-one entertainment telecast of 2011 across all TV with kids 6-11, and tweens 9-14. It posted huge triple-digit gains over last year’s like time period and averaged a 9.8/3.5 million K2-11 (+188%), 13.3/2.9 million K6-11 (+136%) and 13.7/2.9 million T9-14 (+234%). The extended version drew 3.597 million views on premiere (less than half the audience of the original), but the 11 AM repeat the following Sunday exceeded that with 3.665 million viewers. This is only counted as an iCarly episode (hence the iTitle), and not as a Victorious episode. Plot Carly has been happily dating a boy named Steven Carson, who divides his time between Seattle and Los Angeles because his parents are divorced, for three months. What she doesn't know is that he is also dating Tori Vega when he spends time in Los Angeles. At Hollywood Arts, André is psyched that his uncle sold a house to Kenan Thompson, who allows him to have a "small party" there. Because of Rex tweeting about it, way more people than André expected come (including an irritating guy in a panda bear costume, which Andre and Kenan try to get rid of ). Kenan Thompson is cool with it, though, because he considers anything less than 500 people a "small" party. After Carly finds a pic of Steven and Tori on TheSlap.com, Sam suspects him of cheating on Carly and the iCarly team decides to go to the party at Kenan Thompson's house to find out the truth. With the help of one of Spencer's ex-girlfriends, a professional make-up artist, they are given heavy prosthetic makeup to help them sneak into the party without being recognized. After Carly sees Steven giving Tori exactly the same charm bracelet he gave her and also kissing, she discusses her course of action with Sam and Freddie when Tori comes in. After telling her about Steven dating both of them, they team up to take revenge on him. With Kenan Thompson's help, they reveal Steven to be a cheater and a liar live on iCarly. Rex challenges the party guests to rap battles after Robbie wrecks the karaoke machine and defeats everyone, but is eventually beaten by Sam. Cat has an infection in her throat and uses a headband with a bluetooth speaker and her PearPhone to communicate. Trina babysits Lane's friend's kids for Lane. She wants to go to the party, so she just takes them with her, but later loses them and Lane finds them asleep by some garbage cans. Sikowitz, Beck, Jade, and Spencer spend the time in Kenan Thompson's jacuzzi. At the end, the main cast of both shows sings a mash-up of their theme songs (Leave It All To Me and Make It Shine). The mash-up is titled Leave It All To Shine. Extended scenes *At the beginning when Mrs. Benson makes an appearance (which lasted more than the first one), Sam and Freddie mentioned Steven. *Mrs. Benson asks Spencer why he is in his sculpture and before he can answer she cuts him off. *Gibby is shown in class balancing quarters on his elbow and breaks a kid's glasses when he tries to whip his arm around and catch them. *When Steven sneaks up behind Carly and threatens to take her love and affection, she pretends to be afraid claiming that all she has are hugs and kisses. *Tori and Steven are seen watching the extended webcast of iCarly (previously seen on iCarly.com), and Steven claims to have never heard of iCarly or the web-show hosts. *Festus is shown giving Tori a mushroom pizza and running away upon hearing Cat's new voice before Trina runs towards Tori to talk about the party. After their conversation about the party, Trina trades Tori's pizza for her pizza crust after finding out that hers has mushrooms in it. Then Sinjin takes the pizza crust that was given to Tori so now she is seen going back to the Grub Truck. *Mr. Howard is talking about Sacagawea before he calls Carly and Sam up. *Tori and Jade (along with Beck) have an argument over the lyrics to the theme from '' The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air''. *Before Cat is given her speech headband, she writes notes on paper. Andre asks Cat if she knows where Robbie is, and Cat writes "NO". Andre asked why she just didn't nod her head no and walks away. Cat then writes "BYE". *It is revealed what Spencer's book club was talking about before Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby came home. There is also added dialogue about a baby shower after the book club ladies leave. *After Sam emerges as Regina Goodbody, Gibby says "No way that could be Sam." She then proceeds to prove it is her by putting him in a headlock. *When the Victorious gang arrive at the Kenan's house, after they leave the room, Cat says that she wants someone to pay attention to her. *André, wanting only a 'small' party, wanders into several rooms in Kenan's house and moans "awww" in dismay at the number of partygoers in each. In the last room he goes into, he sees a small kitty at the party and says "awww!" before leaving a second later. *Gibby, as Roger, tries to hit on some girls, but they ignore him. Gibby concludes that some girls like his mole while others don't, since Cat said she likes the mole. *Before Trina gives the kids to Cat, Mabel tells Trina that it's past their bedtime and they want to go home. Mabel also says that Wilson needs to take his medicine, and Wilson is asleep. *Before Gibby enters the room with the blonde kid he punches, Gibby asks people in a different room where the fake mole is. *Tori shows Trina and Cat her new charm bracelet that Steven gave her. *There is an alternate take for the scene where Sikowitz notices Mabel and Wilson; instead of everyone sitting awkwardly and Sikowitz drinking a coconut, everyone is holding a corn dog, including the kids. *There is another jacuzzi scene where Spencer, Sikowitz, Jade, and Beck are playing the game that Jade mentions after Sinjin falls in. The game is to make an endless story, and they take turns, but four-lettered words are out of play. Spencer gets splashed because he said the word "yeah". Sikowitz also puts his arm around Spencer's shoulder, which isn't exactly something he enjoys. *When Lane tells Trina that he found the kids asleep by some trash cans, Mable says, "The garbage was soft." *Several guys (included the kid that Tori mentions) rap against Rex, but he defeats them all. *Sam's rap battle with Rex is also a little longer, with additional lyrics. Trivia *This is the first and only time the scene when Carly throws her hat up from iPilot is not seen at the end of the opening credits. *About a month before the episode aired, TheSlap and iCarly.com posted two posts, depicting Tori and Carly talking about their new boyfriend Steven. What the blogs made clear was that neither knew that the two Stevens were the same guy. *Dan Schneider confirmed this episode on his Twitter and Facebook page on August 21, 2010: "Sorry I've been quiet for a few days. I'm CRAZED writing a major iCarly episode AND the iCarly/Victorious crossover. HUGE TASKS. But fun!" Dan Schneider tweet (Aug. 21, 2010) *A live premiere was shown in Los Angeles with the cast of both shows attending on Sat. June 4, 2011, a week ahead of the national TV showing. *This is the first time that two casts have come together to sing a mash-up of both of their theme songs. It is called "Leave It All To Shine". *This is the first time Daniella Monet who portrays as Trina Vega in fact sings seriously. *The key of the mash-up song is in-between the keys (D# major or E♭ major, depending on where you step-up or down from) of the other theme songs, i.e. "Leave It All To Me" (iCarly) is in the key of D major (the mash-up is a half-step above; D# major) and "Make It Shine" (Victorious) is in F major (the mash-up song would be a whole-step below; E♭ major). *This is the sixth time that two Nickelodeon shows do a crossover, the first time being the Rugrats/''Aaahhh Real Monsters!'' crossover, then Rugrats Go Wild! (Rugrats/Wild Thornberries), the next three being the three Jimmy/Timmy Power Hours, the episode iStart a Fanwar, where three Drake & Josh and one Zoey 101 characters appear, and then the Big Time Rush movie "Big Time Beach Party" which included Patchy the Pirate from SpongeBob SquarePants. *This is the second time Nickelodeon has done a crossover that is not a Nicktoon (first time being Big Time Beach Party). *Jennette McCurdy and Miranda Cosgrove both tweeted this is the last episode of Season 4 filmed for the year. The last day on the set was September 17, 2010, but they where still filming Season 4 episodes in 2011. However this may be because to some people that iCarly has run for 6 seasons and according to them Season 5 started with iLost My Mind, therefore making this the last episode of Season 4 in their point of view."Last day on set for this season of icarly. It's been an amazing time. Gonna miss everybody a lot." --Jennette McCurdy tweet (Sept. 17, 2010)"Last day of this season!!! Next season I hope I'm driving myself to work! Gonna miss everybody like crazy :) " --Miranda Cosgrove tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) *Kenan Thompson makes a special appearance in the crossover. *Mr. Howard appears in this episode after a long disappearance from the series, he wears glasses and seems to have aged. He also seems to be a responsible teacher now, (e.g. asking Carly and Sam to read their text messages out as punishment). *It is finally found out what happened to Sam's missing dad; he left Sam's mom and said he would come back, which he didn't. *Roger's (Gibby's) hat had the "Drake & Josh" logo on it. *In one part of the extended version of this episode, there is a reference to The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's theme song; Jade and Tori both argue over one of the lyrics to the song, Tori insists the lyric is "chewing some meatballs outside of the school," and Jade insists the lyric is "shooting some b-ball outside of the school" with the latter being correct. This is the second Fresh Prince reference made in iCarly; in iReunite With Missy, Sam says the chocolates Missy bought her are older than the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. * This is Dan Schneider's first crossover for television. *A promo released on iCarly.com for iGet Pranky featured a blooper from this episode. Jennette McCurdy, Miranda Cosgrove and Nathan Kress were filming a scene in which the iCarly gang finds TheSlap.com which is from Hollywood Arts in L.A. However, after the opening line, Jerry Trainor jumped out at them from behind a counter, causing the crew to laugh hysterically. *Originally, Steven was called Kyle and going to be played by Daniel Booko, who played Cort in iHire An Idiot, but Schneider changed it during production. *Avan Jogia stated in a Clevver TV interview that he had to cover up his tattoo for the hot tub scene. But Elizabeth Gillies (the actress who plays Jade) is seen in various episodes of Victorious with a star tattoo on her arm, and in a video on The Slap, Beck states that Jade was getting another tattoo. *Strangely, even though iOMG (The previous episode) ends with a cliffhanger, it is not even mentioned in this episode. *This is the second time Spencer drives the iCarly gang to LA, the first time being in iTake on Dingo. *This is the closest the audience has ever come to seeing Socko; in a scene of the extended version, Spencer is seen closing the door and yelling "Thanks, Socko!" after Socko gave him the keys for his van. *Sam compares the appearance of Shelby Marx and Tori Vega to which Freddie states that Tori is 'Way Hotter' despite the fact that they are both played by Victoria Justice. Somehow, later on, none of them notice that André looks like Harper from iCarly Saves TV even though both characters are played by Leon Thomas III or that Trina looks like one of the girls who attended Nora's party in iPsycho, despite the fact they were both played by Daniella Monet. *When Steven and Tori are watching the iCarly webcast, Carly and Sam are quoting lyrics from "I Will Survive" ("Go on, now go/walk out the door/just turn around now/'cuz you're not welcome anymore"), a song made famous by Gloria Gaynor in 1978 and covered by Cake and Chantay Savage in 1996 and by Tejano superstar Selena (as part of a disco medley) in 1995. *The butter-sock from iTake on Dingo returns when Sam recommends using it to defeat Steven. This is the second time it appears. *Kenan complains that half the original cast of All That borrow money from him; All That was Dan Schneider's first TV series for Nickelodeon, and Kenan Thompson was part of the original cast. Tori herself comments that she used to love that show. *Without being moralistic, the plot shows it's important to do the right thing. Dan Schneider says people love it when a group of characters on his shows work together to achieve a common goal. The plot manages to mention topics pertinent to teens such as: children of divorce, dating, cheating, and the importance of true friendship.Nickelodeon invites fans to a party with Carly and Tori, Zap2it.com (June 1, 2011) *Cat's Speaker headband, some of the radios from Spencer's sculpture and Carly's charm bracelet were given away as part of a prop giveway by Dan Schneider. *One of the people in the audience calls Robbie "Samberg." This is a reference to the running gag in Victorious when people in the show compare the appearance of Andy Samberg to Robbie. Samberg is also referenced when Kenan Thompson states a list of people who tried to borrow money from him. This is also an indirect reference to Kenan Thompson's work on Saturday Night Live. *Spencer apparently dated the make-up artist 6 years before the events of this movie, about 3 years before iCarly was made. *At the party, songs from the episodes iFix a Pop Star, iTwins and iGet Pranky are heard. Also heard are songs from the Victorious episodes, Freak the Freak Out, The Bird Scene and The Birthweek Song. *In this episode, Tweenpants.com is mentioned for the second time, the first time being in iSam's Mom. If you type in the URL, you are automatically redirected to iCarly.com like all websites mentioned in the show. *This is, so far, the only episode in which anyone refers to Sam as 'Mama' besides Sam herself (Rex says, "Mama got rhyme"). *This is the first episode of iCarly to have its own unique title sequence. *A new segment, "Random Humiliation" is introduced. *The aliases for the iCarly Gang are: **Chess Masterson (Freddie) **Regina Goodbody (Sam) **Patty Schwabb (Carly) **Roger Mole (Gibby) *During the end credits, the Mash-Up is seen without laugh track. *During the scene where Carly goes to get lemonade, she whistles the chorus of the Victorious theme. *Although only a segment of the iCarly webcast was shown in this episode, the full webcast can be viewed online at iCarly.com and in the extended version. *Dan asked viewers 7 questions about the special. If right, watchers could win 3 prop prizes (See it here). 30 people e-mailed the correct answers in to all seven questions. *This is the third time the title of the episode is seen in the credits. The first time was in iGo to Japan, and the second being iQuit iCarly. *'Running gags:' **'Andy Samberg:' Someone repeatedly calls Robbie "Andy Samberg." Later, Kenan Thompson mentions that Andy Samberg always borrows money from him. **'Tori's cheekbones:' Freddie finds Tori attractive because of her cheekbones. Kenan Thompson notes that her cheekbones are like "perfect little sugar plums." This is also a running gag in Victorious. **Rex's tweet being used as an excuse for 'crashing' the party. **Freddie being "assaulted" with oranges. **Steven saying It's one of a kind, like you." **The mysterious panda spanking people with a tennis racket **Kenan seeing the panda and racing after him/it. **Sam and Carly arguing over whether Steven is cheating on Carly or not. **Robbie saying that Rex tweeted about the party, not him. **Sikowitz trying to scare Beck but always fail. *"Ducks Playing Poker" is an obvious spoof of C.M. Coolidge's 16 oil paintings of "Dogs Playing Poker." *Sam says that Mrs. Benson hasn't had a date since Seinfeld got cancelled, this implies that she divorced Freddie's father sometime in the 1990s, when Freddie was born. *Early in the episode, Carly says "Boombah" in a manner similar to when she said "Oongah." in an earlier episode. * hen André mentions that he's having a party at Kenan's house, Rex says "What up with dat?". "What up with dat?" is part of the theme for a sketch on Saturday Night Live that Kenan Thompson is part of. *In an interview with MTV's 10 on Top Liz Gillies stated that all 'soft drinks' in Victorious (So probably iCarly) are actually water colored with food coloring. *In the UK, this episode was called "iParty," so in the UK, the episode might count as a Victorious episode as well as an iCarly episode. *Because Nickelodeon could only have a slot for a 1 hour and 30 minute movie, several scenes were removed. These included scenes such as Beck and Jade eating corn dogs and Spencer getting splashed while in the hot tub. These scenes were restored to the film in the extended edition of the episode. *On August 27 in the US, the extended version of iParty With Victorious was released, including never seen before scenes that were cut out from the original film. Without commercials and behind-the-scenes clips that were shown in the extended edition, it's runtime is about 85 minutes (1 Hour and 25 Minutes), 15 minutes longer than the original version. **After iPilot, iCarly Saves TV, iSaw Him First and iSaved Your Life, this is the fifth episode to have an extended edition. *The extended version of the film has not been released on DVD. *In the Netherlands, Belgium, Germany and Chile it is actually pretty common to eat french fries with mayonnaise, rendering a comment made in this episode moot. *The extended version of this episode is the longest iCarly episode ever aired. *Multiple hidden Saturday Night Live references can be seen int this special. For instance, Trina tells Tori that she her friend has tickets to MacGruber: The Musical. Kenan is said to be "in New York", possibly confirming that the party takes place on a Saturday and Kenan is currently performing on Saturday Night Live. Andy Samberg is referenced multiple times and Rex quotes dialogue from a current SNL sketch called "What Up With Dat?", in which Kenan Thompson plays the host of a talk show with an inappropriately long theme song. *Ariana Grande only has 3 (or 4 in the extended version) lines of dialogue. They are, "It's true.", "Yay! I love karaoke!", and "What?" as well as, in the extended version, "Oh." All other lines of dialogue are spoken by Cat's app. *Elizabeth, Liz, Gillies said in an interview that when she (Jade), Beck, Spencer and Sikowitz were in the hot tub and Sinjin fell off the building the stunt double who did that was very tall so they were all very scared he would land on them, that also explains why Sinjin had turned around when he fell because it wasn't him. *In one part of the episode, Carly is wearing a penny tee. It says, "SCUBA DONKEY" Goofs *Carly's blog says STE'V'''EN but in the second sneak peek, the picture on TheSlap.com says STE'PH'EN Carson. But in the episode when they see the TheSlap.com is written STE'V'EN CARSON. *Daniella Monet who plays Trina Vega sings in the song "Leave It All To Shine", but Trina (the character) herself has no good vocal abilities whatsoever. Daniella Monet is, in fact, a professional singer. *Beck said that nothing scared him, but in "Jade Dumps Beck", he was freaked out when a Rottweiler dog was attacking his dad (concerned for his dad's safety?). *In the background in the scene where Andre tells his grandmother to go home and when Carly calls Freddie, you hear Jade and Cat singing "Give it Up." This is from Victorious episode "Freak the Freak Out." In Freak the Freak Out, Jade and Cat probably didn't record themselves singing the song and they couldn't have been performing live because Jade was in the jacuzzi with Spencer, Sikowitz, and Beck and Cat couldn't speak because of her throat growths. *Carly and Tori say together that Steven said they were "one of a kind, '''just '''like you," although Steven never said the word "just." *Unless Sam raided Kenan Thompson's refrigerator for cold butter (which has not been determined - though most likely not, because Kenan had not yet moved in), her butter sock would otherwise be rendered useless because it would have melted by the time she retrieved it from her backpack. *When Freddie goes to find more pics of Tori, he finds a picture of her performance from the episode Beggin' on Your Knees. Beggin' on Your Knees had not occurred yet since Jade's hair is still brown and this was filmed shortly after the first season, before Jade's hair was dyed black. *Trina called André "André". Mostly she calls him, "Andrew" or "Andy" or even sometimes "Tori's friend." *In the scene when Carly and Sam are caught texting with their PearPhones, they were holding black, but in the scene change it was blue (same as Victorious Updates). *Tori updated her TheSlap status with a blue PearPhone although for the whole movie everyone only has a black PearPhone. *In the scene where Trina gives Cat the two little kids, in the background you can here the song "Give it Up", however in a previous scene, Robbie broke the sound system. *Spencer should have worn a disguise since he can be seen in iCarly especially in iWon't Cancel The Show. *Sam said that a long time ago she learned never to admit anything but in iOMG she admitted that she likes ham. *When Sinjin was flung off the surfboard, he was flung so he would land back first. But, when he entered the pool, he entered '''face'-first. However, it's possible he twisted around while falling. *At midnight when they confronted Steven, iCarly.com was broadcasting it live but however since it was midnight no one would be awake to watch it. *After the iCarly gang arrives at Moni's house to get their disguises, there is a brief shot of the sun setting and the "Hollywood" sign - but the sun is setting in the wrong direction. A setting sun should travel through the frame from top left to bottom right. *Sam said that Mrs. Benson hasn't had a boyfriend "since Seinfeld got cancelled" (the date of cancellation was May 14, 1998); however she dated Lewbert in iHurt Lewbert, the original date of airing being October 18, 2008, well after the Seinfeld cancellation (of course, Sam could have been exaggerating). *When DJ Mustang played the theme to Leave It All To Me he said that everybody knows it. However, it is not known how, due to the fact that the credits of iCarly are the only thing that start with the song on the actual show and whilst the viewers in real-life know it, it is unknown to the Danwarp universe. *Cat's doctor told her not to talk to protect her vocal chords, but Cat said that he never said that she couldn't sing. Singing would've done more damage than talking. *When Carly, Andre, and Cat sing "Leave it all to me..." you see Sam singing with Trina. However, in the next shot, Trina is singing alone and Sam is just gone without any time to go somewhere else. *Sam notices that Tori and Shelby Marx share a resemblance because both characters were both played by Victoria Justice, but no one notices that André looks like Harper, despite both characters being played by Leon Thomas III, or that Trina looks like one of the girls who attended Nora's party in iPsycho, despite the fact they were both played by Daniella Monet. Photo Gallery See the gallery for iParty With Victorious here Video Gallery Click here to watch videos about this episode. Quotes Carly: I don't know, I just feel bad for the weeds. Sam: Weeds are nothing but green losers! Freddie: Well, maybe weeds are just like, you know, homeless plants looking for a lawn to call their own! Sam: I'm gonna open a can of something and eat it. Freddie: You're eating a can of pie filling? Sam: It's all I've got! Carly: Which is why I'm gonna make you your favorite kind of sandwich. Sam: Gasp Large? Carly: Uh-huh. Sam: Mrs. Benson Freddie hates you. Freddie: I don't quotation marks "hate her". Spencer: Mrs. Benson, not that we don't all want you to leave, but why are you here? Marissa: Well, I don't see how a boy can make a girl'' that happy. '''Sam:' Sure, 'cause you haven't had a date since Seinfield got cancelled. Marissa: It wasn't cancelled! Jerry chose not to do another season. Sam: teasingly Your aunt sounds awesome. Freddie: to her Like your family is not full of freaks and mutants. Sam: Touche... Sam: How come you've never heard about the 100-day kiss thing? Gibby: I didn't know about it. Sam: Well ... yeah, but ... YOU're a Gibby. Freddie: '''So who taught you this fruit game? '''Sam: '''My mom. '''Carly: '''Oh, no...... '''Freddie:'' See if you find out if oranges can crack a spine. ''at Sam 'cause I THINK THEY CAN! Sam: '''Oh, man up. Or at least boy up. '''Freddie: Doyng! Who's she?! Carly: '''She's a girl! And don't say, "doyng"! '''Sam: '''She looks like that Shelby Marx chick you fought. '''Freddie: Yeah, but this girl's way hotter! Carly: at Freddie '' '''Freddie': I didn't say "doyng." Freddie: Here, let me see if I can find some more pics of this Tori girl. Sam: Why? Carly: So he can stare at her, and drool. Freddie: I'm researching ''her! ''second pause ''OH! YEP! THERE IT IS!! Wow! Oh guys, oh man, look at those cheekbones! Look it, oh guys, oh she is ''SMOKING ho- by Carly throwing an orange at his back AHHHHHH!! Carly: Boom-ba! Sam: Spencer Why are you walking like a bloated zombie? Mr. Howard: Shay! Puckett! Are you texting in my class!? Sam: Yup. Sam: her text message aloud to class 'Just deal with the fact that Steven might be cheating on you.' Carly: [Reading ''her text message]'' 'Will you stop saying that? I love ''him.' '''Sam: '''Then I typed 'Colon P'. '''Freddie:' Mr. Howard That means she stuck her tongue out. Mr. Howard: I know all about 'Colon P'. starts laughing uproariously Sam: Yeah, Like you got a lot of room to call other people socially depribed weirdos! Mr. Howard: Do you want to get kicked out of this class? Sam: It's my dream! Mr.Howard: Too BAD! Carly: Steven is not cheating on me! Sam: Denial's (the Nile) not just a river in Utah. Carly: Egypt! Carly: Steven told me I'm one of a kind! Sam: Yes, and my dad once told my mom he was coming back. is silent for a few seconds Sam: So, moving on.... Freddie: The famous Kenan Thompson?! Sam: sarcastically Gee... I don't know. Could be...Kenan Thompson, the butt doctor! Beck: Jade loves jacuzzis. Jade: Sometimes I pretend I've been captured by witches, and they are using me to make human soup. Tori: I would've brought a swimsuit if I had known-- jumps up from behind the bar and plays a high note on a trumpet, causing everyone but Beck to jump back and scream Sikowitz: It's me! With a trumpet! Mrs. Harris: HEY ANDRÉ!!! André: Grandma, what are you doing at this party?!? Mrs. Harris: REX TWEETED ABOUT IT!! WHERE'S KENAN THOMPSON!?!? André: Grandma, please go home... Mrs. Harris: OK ANDRÉ!! Steven: Tori I wanted to give you this. Tori: Gasp ''Steven! You nutball! A charm bracelet? '''Carly': herself ''Charm bracelet?! ''at her charm bracelet '' '''Steven': Tori ''Yeah, it's one of a kind, like you. '''Carly': herself Okay, that hurt... that wounded me. Tori: Steven ''Oh my god it's ''beautiful... I love you. Steven: Tori I love you too. Tori Carly: Aaaand that killed me... now, I'm dead. away Carly and Tori: '''It's one of a kind.. Just like you! Ugh! '''Carly: You were right. Go ahead...say you told me so. Sam: closer with a solemn expression I told you so. Freddie:'' 'Shocked DUDE!! '''Freddie: to beat up Steven He deserves it! Carly: I know. But ... you're nerdy. Steven will pound you silly. Tori: You have no idea how in love I am with your web show! Carly: No, but I know how in love you are with my boyfriend... Tori: What do you mean in love with'' your boyfriend?? '''Carly': Its okay, its okay. I'm in love with your boyfriend, so ... we're kinda even. Sam:Carly You gonna knuckle down on this chick? out a sock I brought the buttersock. Carly: Its not her fault ... We're both victims. Sam: Yeah, but I mean... Carly: I'm NOT gonna beat her with a sock full of butter!!! Tori: She wants you to hurt me with butter? Freddie: Yeah. Sam: Okay, now that we know Steven's a stinkin' cheater, let's talk about revenge. Once again, I offer the buttersock! Carly: the buttersock from Sam ''We don't ''just ''want to hurt Steven. '''Tori:' We don't? Carly: thought No.. Tori: disappointed Oh.. Tori: Come on, I wanna be a part of your iCarly unspoken communication! How are we getting back at Steven? pointing at her charm bracelet Topi wanna know!!! Kenan Thompson: Now I know you're not from Northridge. Tori: Uhh...uh uh. Kenan Thompson: There it is. You see that? There it is right there! Why does everybody wanna borrow money from me? I mean, you guys, Andy Samberg, half the original cast of All That! Tori: 'Aww, I used to ''love that show! '''Kenan: '''Your cheekbones- they're like just perfect little sugarplums! '''Carly: '''No no no, we don't wanna borrow money! '''Sam: '''Eh, now wait a second... '''Carly: '''Ok, Sam! '''Steven: Wait, this is live on iCarly?! Carly: Uh huh! But don't worry... Sam: '''Only like a million people are watching, so... '''Carly: '''Yeah, so it's not like your whole life's over, oh wait... '''Carly, Tori and Kenan Thompson: It kinda is! Cat: Yay! I love karaoke! Tori: '''Cat! '''Cat: What? Tori: '''Shh!! Your doctor said you weren't supposed to talk! '''Cat: singing He didn't saay I couldn't siing! Tori: Well, alright. Extended Version Quotes Freddie: She's been dating a new guy. Sam and Freddie: unison, mocking Carly in dreamy voices and leaning their heads together Steven... Mrs. Benson: Spencer, I need to have Freddie stay here. Spencer: Yeah, no problem. Mrs. Benson: Why are you in that thing? Spencer: Oh. See, I was at the uh- off by Mrs. Benson Mrs. Benson: I don't care. Gibby: classroom in front of students ''See, I put the stack of quarters right here on my elbow. ''quarters on his elbow ''And, now watch as I whip my hand around to try to catch the quarters before they fall. ''arm around and tries to catch the quarters, but fails and hits a kid named Rusty in the glasses; breaking his lens Rusty: Ahh! Man... you broke my lens! Gibby: Well, I just lost a buck 75 ($1.75) alright Rusty? So we all got problems. to look for his quarters Freddie: Rusty's upset... Gibby: frustrated When's Rusty not upset? Carly: the web show, harassing a cactus You're the worst cactus ever! Sam: Stupid cactus! Carly: You're the loser of the desert! Sam: You have no friends! Carly: No one wants you! Sam: Lame cactus! Carly: You're an embarrassment to all succulents! Sam: Idiot! and Sam turn back to the camera and smile Carly: And that's how you damage the self-esteem of a cactus! Freddie: ''the camera onto himself'' Also works on ferns, flowers, and various cheeses! the camera back at the girls Carly: Okay, we're going to move on to our next segment here on iCarly! Sam: Which involes the brain of our disturbed friend, Gibby! Carly: Yes! We all know that Gibby's head is full or wrong-ness... Sam: And to demonstrate that again, let's take a look at- moving cactus walks towards Carly and Sam growling. Uh oh... it's the cactus' big brother! Carly and Sam: onto eachother and scream Tori: Los Angeles watching the webshow with Steven laughing ''Oh my god, how funny is this? Aren't they hilarious? '''Steven': Yeah, it's funny... not to know what it is ''What's it called? '''Tori': iCarly. confused ''You've ''never ''heard of it? '''Steven': Uh... no... why? Tori: Cause' you live in Seattle half the time, and that's where these girls do it from. Carly: laptop with Sam ''Go on now! '''Sam': the cactus' big brother Go! Carly: the cactus' big brother ''Walk out the door! '''Sam': Just turn around now! Carly: You're not welcome anymore! Steven and Tori: with Steven laughing nervously Sam: And now, Carly: A disturbing voyage into the depths of the ever puzzling Gibby-ish brain... Tori: laughing ''That girl Carly's really pretty don't you think? '''Steven': Sure... just uh, not my type... anyway... uh, you know, we've been going out for over 3 months. Tori: I do... we're coming up on our 100 day kiss. Steven: Sneak preview? Tori: Show me the trailer. Steven Jade: the Asphalt Cafe ''Who dips french fries with Mayonnaise? '''Tori: '''It's really good. I started doing it when I - ''cut off by Jade Jade: 'I don't need your life story. ''her beverage yawns '''Robbie: Nice nap? Rex: Yeah. I dreamt of a life without you. André: Hey, Cat. You seen Robbie? writes "NO" on an index card and holds it up for André to see André annoyed ''Why couldn't you just do this? ''his head and walks away. writes "BYE" on an index card and holds it up. Sam: Tori and Steven The picture was posted by some nerd named Robbie Shapiro who looks a LOT like Andy Samberg, which doesn't matter, but I thought I'd point it out. Jade: How do you even know about the party? Sikowitz: I follow Rex! walks by holding Rex Rex: Bet you don't follow Robbie. Sikowitz: Of course not! Related iCarly & Victorious blog posts *Carly's blog: My Hot New BF *Tori's blog: My New BF!!! External links *Actress Jen Lilley guest starring on iParty With Victorious *Some iPWV Behind-the-scenes photos via Jen Lilley's fan page *Victoria Justice Reveals Details of ‘iParty With Victorious’ (AUDIO) *Nickutopia iParty With Victorious Link *Nick.com iParty With Victorious page *[http://www.fanlala.com/news/win-tickets-iparty-victorious-premiere-los-angeles iParty With Victorious" Premiere and After Party June 4th Advanced Screening Contest Info] *[http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=225840930775154 iParty With Victorious" Premiere and After Party June 4th Advanced Screening Contest Enter on the Fanlala Facebook Page] *Dan's blog mentioning a two-hour extended version of iParty With Victorious References Category:Quotes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Movies 413 Category:Specials Category:Season 4 episodes Category:ICarly Wiki Awards Winner Category:Guest Stars Category:Goofs Category:Trivia